Calm winds sasuke oneshot
by Wandering-spirit32
Summary: It takes place during the beginning of Naruto Shippuuden. I made my own character up and yeah. Just please read and rate. Sorry I'm not good with summaries!


_**CALM WINDS (Sasuke one-shot)**_

Name: Awai (light) Uindo (wind)

Age: 15

Height: few inches shorter than sasuke

Looks:

Wavy, white hair that reaches the lower back. Milky white eyes and porcilean skin. She has a beautifully shaped body. She wears the Akatsuki cloak and a straw hat.

Level: Kage

Keke Genki: 1. Can control the winds

The story takes place when Naruto finally finds Sasuke after like 2.5 years.Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and their 'kakashi replacement (whose name I can't

remember) are at Orochimaru's hideout. This is at the end of their "fight".

**Sasuke's POV**

I jumped back to the ledge I had 1st been on top of, ready to finish of my old teammates with my newest jutsu. I knew they stood no match for it. I raised my

hand, ready to perform it when Orochimaru appeared and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from releasing the jutsu. Kabuto started explaining how we had to keep Naruto and the others alive so that they could continue killing off the Akatsuki members.

We were about to leave the area, but something caught my eye. In the left corner of the exploded area, where the entrance/ exit to the hallway was, (the one Naruto and the others came out of) stood a cloaked figure. The cloak, I recognized, was one an Akatsuki member would wear. Orochimaru and Kabuto finally noticed the person.

Orochimaru appeared in front of him/her. The leaf ninja just watched Orochimaru remove the straw hat that covered the cloaked figure's face. I was shocked to see that the person was a girl. 'She's beautiful…no! I am not thinking this! I must kill Itachi; that is all that matters!' I thought. I kept my face straight, not showing how surprised I was when she smiled, and then giggled! YES and AKATSUKI member GIGGLED!! Apparently the Leaf ninja had not been able to hide their shock about how beautiful he was.

"Orochimaru, I assume?" she asked, looking at him. Her voice was as gentle as the wind. He nodded slightly. "Good. Before I left I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Orochimaru asked. His voice showed his curiosity and suspicion. The girl giggled again.

"For making it sooo wonderfully easy to find this," she said cheerfully. She raised her hand to show what she had been holding. Inside was a ring with a symbol on it. Orochimaru's face was filled with shock, anger, and a tiny ounce of fear. He tried to grab it out of her hands but she swiftly moved backwards. Then, the ring seemed to disappear from her hands as if it had disappeared from thin air.

Before Orochimaru could react the girl too disappeared. "Sasuke, go after her!" he yelled. I nodded my head and transported out of the area. I looked around myself and saw the girl casually walking away. I drew my kantata and prepared to attack her.

**Awai's POV**

After transporting myself out of Orochimaru's hideout, I began my walk in a random direction. I no longer worked for the Akatsuki for I had completed my last mission. 'I'm gonna miss those guys!' I thought. I thought about the Uchiha kid that was there as well as the nine tailed fox boy that Itachi-sensei is after. 'That Uchiha kid looked a lot like Itachi!' I thought to myself and laughed quietly. I suddenly felt a presence behind me, but I acted like I didn't notice. Some birds flew over to me and rested on my shoulder. Seeing as to how I'm from the Bird Village, birds always feel most comfortable around me. 'That presence is coming closer very quickly. I wonder if I should do something about that.' I questioned to myself.

I didn't have much time to ponder as the presence was suddenly right behind me about to attack. The poor birds flew away startled and I moved aside, dodging the attack, without looking behind me. I turned and grabbed the kantata that was coming towards my neck. I looked to the owner of the sword and saw that it was the Uchiha boy. "Oh! Hello. You are Sasuke, correct?" I asked him calmly, never letting go of the sword. He tried pulling it away from me or pushing it closer so it would cut my hand, but I kept a thin wind barrier between my hand and the sword that he would never be able to break through.

Seeing that his sword would get him nowhere he let go and prepared for a jutsu. I sighed, seeing as he wasn't going to talk to me. 'Uchihas are such violent people,' you thought sadly. 'They need to understand when to relax and they need to learn to talk things out!'

He attacked again and again, but I would form a wind barrier or just move out of the way. Finally I stopped moving to see what he would do. He crashed into me and flattened me up against a tree. "Give me the ring," he said coldly. I sighed but didn't answer. "You have it don't you?" he asked monotone. You shook your head gently. "Yes you do! I saw it in your hand before!" he half-shouted, getting impatient.

"I'm sorry, but I no longer have it. Please forgive me Sasuke-kun," you whispered. His hold on you loosened.

"Where is it then?" he asked calmly.

"I had to bring it back to Leader-sama. It was the only thing I could do."

"How do I get it back?"

"You can't. I'm sorry. Orochimaru should never have had it anyway."

"I need it back." he paused for a moment as if thinking it over. Finally he said, "Fight me for it. If I win, you _**have**_ to get it back." This sparked my interest.

"And if **_I_** win?" I asked. He scoffed not believing I _could_ win. "Alright, if I win, you must… stop pestering me about the ring and **smile**!" I said. He looked dumbstruck for a quick second then his face was bland and emotionless.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Alright, if I win, you must… stop pestering me about the ring and **smile**!" she said. I didn't believe for one second that this girl could beat me! I knew she wouldn't even last a minute up against me. I nodded my head and was about to back up in order to let her go so that we could fight. Suddenly, I felt a pressure in my lower stomach and I was force back through three other trees. I looked up confused. I saw the girl brushing herself off as if nothing happened.

"What? Did I hurt you? I am sorry" she asked as if she was genuinely concerned. 'She did that?!' I thought/ asked myself. I prepared myself and reached for my kantata when I saw that it was still on the ground where the girl had dropped it. 'Kuso!' I thought. I transported to where my sword was and struck at the girl. She disappeared the moment before I had made contact with her body. I felt another pressure blast me through some more trees. I couldn't figure out where she was attacking from or how she was attacking. I activated my Sharingan.

"That will not work Sasuke-kun. I'm using my Keke Genki, so you won't be able to copy it," she warned me. I didn't believe it though. 'I'll see though your technique!' I thought stubbornly. She sighed again. 'This girl sighs a lot,' I thought. I kept doing jutsu after jutsu, but nothing affected her. I was beginning to get tired and my chakra was getting low. 'I have to finish this!' I thought. Wind socked my stomach again and I body crashed to the ground with such force I made a crater around me. I let out and grunting noise and rested on the ground. "I have to get up!" I whispered to myself.

**Awai's POV**

I made the wind push him to the ground. I knew his chakra was getting extremely low so I knew that I had basically won the fight. I walked over to Sasuke-kun gracefully. "I'm sorry to harm you again. I believe I won this round Sasuke-kun," you said softly. He looked up at you angrily. He was obviously furious he had just lost. 

"Please let me help you up. I can heal your wounds as well," I told him and offered a hand.

He looked down to his chest and saw how badly he was bruising. He refused to take my hand and tried to get up himself. He soon fell down in pain. I knew he wouldn't be able to get up by himself but I also knew he didn't want any help. I gently moved some wind underneath him and gently pushed him to me. He looked at you slightly bewildered. He stood right in front of me and I kept the wind behind him to keep him up.

"There. Now, let me help you with your wounds," I told him as I sat down. He sat down as well.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Aren't you from the Akatsuki?"

"Hai! I was, but since I delivered the ring, I no longer belong there!" I answered cheerfully. I moved his shirt thingy and started healing up his wounds. I am a medical ninja as well, so the healing went by pretty quickly. Sasuke watched me the entire time. "There we go!" I said.

He looked at your face carefully. I tilted my head, confused as to why he was studying my face so carefully. 'Oh yes! I forgot; he has to smile now!' I remembered. "Will you please smile for me now Sasuke-kun?" I asked kindly. He hesitated for a moment then did what looked like to be a smile. You laughed gently. "Has it been that long since you smiled that you don't even remember how?" you asked sadly. He looked away from me and I immediately knew the answer. "Let me show you how," I said quietly.

I reached over to his face and pulled up the corners of his mouth. I quickly found myself cracking up on the ground, rolling around, unable to contain myself. He had looked so hilarious when I had done that. I stopped at once when I saw his face. Underneath the emotionless mask, it seemed as though he was upset that I was laughing at him. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him stiffen from my touch. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to laugh at you but your face was just so funny," I explained to him

Sasuke gently pulled me off of him and I sat back down in front of him. "Then you will teach me how to smile?" he said it more like a question. I nodded with a warm smile spreading across my face.

"I would love to."


End file.
